The guilt
by Charlie. HH
Summary: Conjunto de 27 Drabbles. RenxHoro. Drugs, Rape, Prostitution, algo de Nirvana y cosas mu' locas. Es de Marlene.
1. I

**The guilt**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King es de Hiro, quien se tiene que hacer responsable de visitar al psicólogo también. (En serio, ¿RenxJeanne?), y este Fic es de Marlene, por lo que puede hacer lo que se le salga del *#!% con él. _

* * *

-N-no sabemos, amigo.

Él sabe que quien le habla es Yoh, pero no es Yoh. Aquella no es la voz ni la cara de su amigo. Pero era Yoh, recortado en sombras entre los árboles del bosque.

-Pero…

-No sabemos, Ren… no está.

_No está. No está. Ren, no está._ Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza como las campanadas a las doce los domingos, mientras corre desesperado, sin rumbo.

_Lo voy a matar. ¡A quien haya sido, lo mataré!_ Piensa, o grita. No importa;

él ya no está.

En un pestañeo abre los ojos, por la sorpresa de oír su nombre en mitad de un bosque desierto.

-¿Dónde está?-grita, incorporándose en la cama deprisa, consiguiendo así marearse.

-… ¿Estás bien, amigo?- aquél era Yoh, incluso más que el del mensajero del bosque que traía malas noticias- … Estabas gritando, y…

-¿Dónde está?-repitió, quitándose las mantas de encima.

Yoh le miró, antes de comprender.

-Pues en la habitación de al lado, pero supong…

Ren se levantó deprisa de la cama, sin prestar atención a dejar a su amigo acabar. Salió de su habitación, y, tras caminar tres pasos, abrió la puerta de la de Horo. Agradeció mentalmente el encontrárselo solo. El Usui alzó la vista en su dirección, acabando de colocarse la playera oscura que llevaba puesta antes.

Paró en seco, sin saber qué decir. Horo acabó de vestirse, dispuesto a comenzar a hablar, cuando Ren le interrumpió:

-Pensé… que estarías con _alguien_.

-Acaban de irse- explicó, con voz débil. Porque, aunque Ren no lo entendiese, él realmente estaba harto.

-¿Acaban?- preguntó, alzando una ceja. Horo soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que se metía en la cama.

Casi inconscientemente, cerró los ojos, antes de asentir un par de veces.

-Eran amigos, y querían probar _algo nuevo_- repitió textualmente lo que le había dicho uno de ellos, rascándose un par de veces la frente, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Hasta donde él recordaba, Ren estaba enfadado. Le había gritado. Le había insultado. Horo también estaba enfadado.

Ren se aclaró la garganta, acaparando la mirada, hasta el momento, perdida de Horo.

-En cuanto a lo de hoy…

-Olvídalo- le interrumpió Horokeu, acostándose en la cama de golpe y tapándose con las mantas.

Dudó un momento, antes de acercarse a la cama del Usui y meterse en ella, a su lado. Le abrazó, porque sabía que lo último que quería, era que lo olvidase.

-Lo siento, Horokeu.

Las pesadillas.

El miedo.

La culpa. Sólo por estar ahí, no era suya.

* * *

_Genial. Éste Fic está dedicado put/ra y exclusivamente a Marlene, escrito gracias a su causa también. Sé que tu cumpleaños es el 1, pero Charlie se adelanta a los acontecimientos._

_Tengo la esperanza de subir los dos últimos el 1 de agosto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. II

**The guilt**

* * *

Tampoco era como si Ren recordase mucho. Se siente agradecido por ello. A veces, le había dicho a Horo.

Otras, piensa que sería mejor saber un poco más, con la esperanza de comprender. Pero eso se lo guarda. Eso se lo piensa.

Porque hay cosas que Ren entiende, como los gritos y las súplicas, cuando Jun y su padre se encerraban en alguna habitación. O el que su madre no volviese los fines de semana, ni por las noches. Entiende qué le pasaba a su padre, y la extraña magnitud que obligaba a que en su mano derecha siempre hubiese una botella de licor.

Pero hay cosas que Ren no entiende. Como por qué su madre le detestaba tanto, y el por qué se despidió con un escupitajo en la cara, si él lo único que quería era verla feliz. No entendía por qué podía hacer sonreír a Jun sólo estando, y por qué los demás ni siquiera le miraban. No entendía por qué su padre le suministraba polvos blancos con sólo ocho años y le mandaba a la calle hasta venderlos, aunque tuviese que pasar la noche entera fuera. Era mejor eso, que regresar con las manos llenas y acabar viendo llorar a Jun ante los golpes que su padre se esforzaba en propinarle.

Pero recordaba el frío. Y cómo los polvos blancos lo aliviaban.

Recordaba cómo comenzó aquél frío.

* * *

_Marlene._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. III

**The guilt**

* * *

_Se sintió desubicado. No dudó en qué lugar se encontraba, pero no entendió por qué había un chico que no conocía de nada sentado allí, en _su lugar_. Era tarde, oscuro, y, allí, no había nadie más. Aún faltaban rato para que Yoh viniese a recoger lo que le había pedido, pero no sabía a dónde más podía ir._

_Cruzó la última calle, y se acercó, bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Al pararse delante de él, el chico que había usurpado su espacio sonrió. Se puso en pie, quedando delante de Ren._

_-Me llamo Horo-Horo- se presentó._

_Cada vez estaba más desconcertado. ¿Qué mierdas le valía a él cómo se llamaba? Y, aún peor, ¿por qué no le mandaba a mamar verga y listo, en vez de quedarse como pasmado, esperando a que continuase hablando?_

_-No me gusta tu nombre- se sinceró._

_Para su sorpresa, Horo-Horo se rio._

_-¿Prefieres Horokeu?_

_Ren sonrió sólo un poco, antes de asentir._

_Horokeu le miró un momento, sonriendo un poco más y entrecerrando los ojos, como si acabase de comprender._

_-¿Eres nuevo en _esto_?- inquirió, dando un paso hacia él- ¿Soy _tu primero_?_

_Ren frunció el ceño, sin entender. Horo se volvió a reír un poco, acercándose más a él._

_-¿Nunca lo has hecho?-insistió, sonriendo._

_Ren parpadeó un par de veces. No le gustaba sentirse tan desorientado._

_Horo seguía sonriendo, cuando se inclinó sobre él, besándole de manera que sólo sus labios se tocaron. Por un segundo._

_Y fue suficiente._

_-¿Me comprarás?_

…

_Pateó una piedra. Al pasar por la calle donde trabajaba, recordó al chico peliazul del otro día. Sonrió, aunque aún sentía algo de bochorno por haberse alterado tanto de manera tan estúpida. Debía admitir consigo mismo que le había agradado aquél chico, y la manera despreocupada de reírse cuando le aclaró las cosas. Él sólo iba a trabajar a aquella calle. Igual que el otro._

_Aún así, tras aquello, el chico se disculpó, tomó un bolso que tenía a su lado y se marchó. Sin preguntarle su nombre, ni nada. Simplemente, se marchó, mostrando ese desinterés común que, desde siempre, Ren había visto aplicaban en él._

_-Te estaba buscando- se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado parado en mitad del parque. Al girarse, reconoció a Horokeu, que sonreía. Se sorprendió un poco, recién percatándose de los oscuros de sus ojos y de que era más bajito que él. Eso le agradó._

_-¿A mí?_

_Horo asintió._

_-¿Para qué?-alzó una ceja, sin comprender._

_-Depende._

_-¿De qué depende?-insistió, algo cansado del tira y afloja._

_-De si has cambiado de opinión y deseas comprarme, o de si no- explicó, sonriendo._

_-No he cambiado de opinión, Horokeu- contestó, como si hablase con un niño pequeño al que se le han repetido muchas veces lo mismo, pero, aún así, gusta hacerlo._

_-Ah… lástima. En ese caso, te buscaba para hablar- contestó, al tiempo que miraba por todos lados del parque. Tomó a Ren del brazo, tirando de él hasta hacerle seguirle y colocarse delante de un banco. Se sentó, dando después un par de palmadas a su lado._

_A Ren le resultó extraño el hecho de lo agradable que se sentía hablar con tanta confianza, con un chico que no conocía de nada._

_En un suspiro, tomó asiento._

_-¿Vas a decirme por qué, o tendré que seguir preguntándote como un tarado?_

_Horo frunció el ceño._

_-Ay, qué malhumor- se quejó, antes de sonreír nuevamente-. Quería hablar contigo porque me caíste bien, y… se me olvidó preguntarte tu nombre._

_Ren no pudo evitar sonreír en su fuero interno. No supo por qué, y eso le molestó._

_-¿Es así como te ganas a tus clientes?, ¿te haces el simpático, y caen?-inquirió, con mofa._

_El chico pareció sorprendido por sus palabras. Su sonrisa se borró._

_-Yo sólo quería ser tu amigo, picudo, pero s-_

_-¿CÓMO MIERDAS ME HAS LLAMADO?_

_Horo se rió un poco, repitiendo el mote absurdo (a ojos de Ren) que le había puesto._

_-Te ves más lindo cuando no te enojas, tiburón._

* * *

_Marli leeeeeeeeenda._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. IV

**The guilt**

* * *

-Horokeu, estos son Yoh y Manta- explicó de mala gana, señalando a los dos chicos.

-¡Podéis llamarme Horo-Horo!- aquello último, hizo reír al Asakura.

A Ren le molestó ver que, sólo por que el hecho de tener un _amigo_ que tuviese un gemelo hiciese a Horo emocionarse, también le alegrase a él.

El sonido de un teléfono sonó. Al ver la pantalla, Horo suspiró. No hicieron falta las siguientes palabras para que Ren entendiese.

-Tengo… que irme.

-¿Ya te marchas, amigo?

Horo pareció sorprendido por el interés.

-Sí… tengo que… ir a hacer algo.

_Tengo que ir a que un cerdo me dé por detrás_, entendió Ren. Le agradó el hecho de que mintiese en cuanto a su ocupación, haciéndose a la idea de que, posiblemente, era de las pocas (o la única) personas que sabían de su oficio.

Ren soltó un suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde; tendría que aguantarles a todos.

Claro que los demás tampoco tardaron en darse cuenta, e incluso le enseñaron la _casa_ donde vivían. Había sido un pequeño orfanato, o algo así, y era bastante grande. Horo comenzó a vivir allí poco tiempo después.

* * *

_(_Ella_ se llama Marlene)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. V

**The guilt**

* * *

Ren recordaba la cara triste y llorosa de Horo, y por qué la nariz era su único hueso roto, en vez de no tener ninguno.

Recordaba aquella tarde, meses después de haberse conocido, en la que Horo estaba atado en su habitación, todo lleno de moratones y cortes. Todos sabían, en el momento en el que Yoh le había ofrecido a quedarse a vivir allí con ellos, el uso _especial_ que Horo aplicaría a su cuarto, así como Ren con el suyo.

Todo el cuerpo del Usui estaba lleno de heridas. Ren supo que había llorado. Horo se ruborizó al oírle entrar y, avergonzado como jamás lo pensó, le pidió que le quitase las esposas y la venda de los ojos y le desatase los pies.

Deprisa, había llevado a Horo en volandas hacia el baño, y le había metido en la ducha, sin importarle las razones de su estado. De momento.

-¿Te duele mucho?-inquirió, abriendo el grifo.

-N-no- contestó, aún algo atónito por la rapidez con la que el Tao actuaba-. Ren… te agradecería que te fueras…

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?-inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en la puerta cerrada.

-¡Claro que no!, estoy desnudo, mierda- se quejó.

-Ya lo he visto- decidió obviar el sonrojó de Horo ante su comentario. Se quedó callado un momento-. Lávate bien. Abriré las ventanas de tu cuarto, eso apesta… Te espero allí cuando acabes.

Cuando Horo –hora y media más tarde- decidió haberse cansado del agua, ahora fría, contra sus heridas, se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la habitación.

_- No es nada, Ren_

_-¿Cómo que no es_ nada_?_

_-No es la primera vez que ocurre. Acabas… acostumbrándote._

_-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?_

_-Ren… hay gente a la qu-_

_-No, no. No puedo creer que les permitas hacerte… _eso_._

_-Ren, no-_

_-¡No, no me vas a convencer! ¡No puedo creer que te dejes hacer esas cosas, Horokeu! Ya de por sí, me parece una total asquerosidad que vendas tu cuerpo, pero, ¿esto?_

_-¡TE CREES QUE ME PARECE BIEN, IMBÉCIL! ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta? Se me fue de las manos, ¿bien? ¡Es más fácil dejarles hacer lo que quieren una vez estás atado a resistirte, Ren! ¡Me da igual que no lo entiendas, pero no… no tienes derecho a echarme cosas en cara que no comprendes!_

_-… ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Horokeu alzó la vista, desconcertado._

_-¿Cómo se llama el que te hizo esto, Horo?_

_Él pareció sorprendido. Sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas de pronto._

_-No._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- inquirió, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo caer una nueva lágrima._

_-Sólo dímelo, ¿bien?-pidió, sentándose a su lado._

_Horo negó con la cabeza._

_-Sabes que tengo que hacer algo, Horokeu- le dijo, tomándole de la mano._

_-No, no es su culpa, Ren. Ellos… sólo son así, ¿vale? No tienen la culpa de que esas cosas…_

Aquella misma noche, Ren llegó con la nariz sangrando a casa. El otro chico, el que le había hecho _eso_ a Horo, seguía en el hospital.

Recordaba cómo Horo se lo agradeció. Sus ojos llorosos y sus gemidos.

* * *

_Jajá. Ahí tienes, Marli de mi vida :D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Polly

**The guilt**

_Polly_

* * *

La parte de atrás de la furgoneta había estado húmeda. Las mantas, manchadas. La chica, atada y desnuda. Pero ella sigue sucia.

Tal vez, la furgoneta había sido blanca, o tal vez negra. Tal vez, las mantas habían sido suaves, o ásperas. Tal vez, el suelo frío o tibio. Tal vez, las manos habían sido grandes. O tal vez pequeñas. Tal vez de mujeres, o de hombres.

A Anna le da igual. Tal vez no. Pero le da igual.

Ella _es _sucia, áspera, manchada y desnuda.

* * *

_ Polly es una canción de Nirvana._

* * *

_ Romy wants a cracker._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. VI

**The guilt**

* * *

Horo no recordaba haber tenido una madre. Eso es porque jamás la había tenido. O tal vez sí. Tal vez por un corto tiempo… Pero muy corto, porque Horo no lo recuerda.

Horo no recuerda a una mujer que le bañase de pequeño, ni le llevase un vaso de leche por las mañanas. Horo no recuerda a una señora que le ayudase en los deberes, y le repitiese, hasta el cansancio, cuánto le amaba.

Horo sabe de una mujer de ojos oscuros, que aparece en las fotos que papá esconde. Sabe de una señora de cabello azulado y sonrisa triste.

Horo sabe de una mujer que renunció a ser su mamá cuando se quitó la vida tras perder a su segundo hijo. _Su niña_.

Horo sabe de una mujer que le abandonó a su suerte, cuando decidió dejarle solo con papá. Horo recuerda cómo le gustaba que le llamase así cuando se la enterraba hasta el fondo y le hacía llorar.

Horo sabe de una mujer que decidió marcharse, sin importarle cómo se reía papá cuando Horokeu le pedía que parase.

Horo sabe el porqué de la sonrisa triste de la mujer, pero no por qué papá se esfuerza en que la suya sea igual.

Horo sabe que la mujer entendería por qué se marchó, pero no por qué papá lloraba.

Horo sabe por qué a _mamá_ la llama 'mujer', y por qué a un cabrón le dice _papá_.

Horo sabe que la mujer le abandonó… a él y a papá. Y que él lo repitió… Pobre cabrón.

Horo quiere creer que mamá se equivocó, que no quería dejarle. Que sólo quería dormir un rato, y luego despertarse y acunar a _su niño_.

Horo quiere creer que mamá se arrepiente, y que lloraría de saber que, por su error, Horo, ahora mismo, está recibiendo de un tío al que no conoce de nada.

Horo entra a la habitación, cansado, con el cabello aún húmedo. Cierra la ventana; comienza a hacer frío, y eso a Ren le molesta. Se sienta en la cama de golpe, sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz, molesto, por la indescriptible punzada que se apodera de la parte _muy_ baja de su espalda. Coge el dinero que el tío al que no conoce de nada le debía de encima de la mesita de luz. Hay diez euros de sobra, y una nota.

_Volveré a llamarte. De todos modos, ten mi número…_

La rompe antes de acabar de leerla. Se siente un poco molesto: ¿cuántas veces debe repetir que no quiere saber nada de ellos?, ¿que sólo les interesa si tienen dinero?

Da un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Suspira, casi aliviado, al ver que es Ren.

-… Déjalo.

Horo frunce el ceño. ¿Otra vez?

-Déjalo tú.

Ren se cruza de brazos.

-No es lo mismo-contesta, antes de apoyarse en la pared-. A mí no me…

-Ya, ya. Ya lo sé. Déjalo, ¿vale? Ya está- le interrumpe.

_Porque Horo, aunque Ren no lo crea, realmente está harto._

Ren guarda silencio un momento. No porque quiera arreglarlo. Es porque quiere decir la verdad.

-No quiero que otros te escuchen lloriquear como un desgraciado pidiendo más.

Horo intenta no sonreír, pero, al final, le enseña el dedo más largo de su mano derecha, mientras le enseña los dientes en una sonrisa.

Horo sabe que mamá estaría feliz.

* * *

_Aunque este Fic, de momento, sólo tenga dos lectores,_  
_¡gracias por leer!_


	8. VII

**Thw guilt**

* * *

Ren se preguntó cuándo había comenzado todo, al tiempo que oía, a través de la pared, los gemidos de Horo y cómo _otro _jadeaba su nombre.

Quiso saber cuándo había sido la primera vez que _los polvos blancos_ habían rozado su nariz, y cuándo sería la última en la que la aguja de una jeringuilla cargada atravesase su piel. Quiso saber en quién pensaba Horo cuando se la enterraban, y el nombre de quien lo hacía.

Quiso saber en qué momento pararía. Si habría un 'ya está bien'. En que momento podría dormir a su lado, sin el peso angustiante en el corazón de Horo al saber que estaba dopado, y en el suyo propio al saber que lo suyo había pasado por tantas manos.

* * *

_¡Y gracias por leer!_


	9. VIII

**The guilt**

* * *

Ren quería hacer los deberes. De pequeño, deseaba ser doctor. Le daba igual de qué. '_Doctor_' le sonaba importante. Fuera de esa mierda y mugrienta vida. '_Doctor_' le sonaba a _nuevo_.

Ren quería hacer los deberes, tener contentas a Jun y a mamá. Con Jun era fácil, y Ren se enfadaba. No creía que le tomase en serio; sólo le quería hacer sentir bien.

Ren quería hacer los deberes, pero no pudo. Unas veces, por los gritos de Jun pidiendo a su padre que parase y a Ren que no se acerque. Otras, porque, aunque realmente intenta no hacerlo, escucha a su madre prometiendo cosas que no debería a hombres que él no conoce, y que salen de su casa, dejando, como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, dinero entre las bragas de su madre. Otras, por los desesperados gritos de su padre cuando no encuentra las botellas que Ren ha escondido. Porque, pensó, así sería mejor.

Ren quería hacer los deberes. Estudiar. Ser doctor, recuerda, cuando un chico de pupilas dilatadas le entrega un billete doblado en un callejón oscuro.

* * *

_JAJAJAJAFic de mierda):_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. IX

**The guilt**

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió Ren, al ver a una chica de cabellos rosados delante de la puerta de la habitación de _algo suyo_.

Horo apareció desde dentro de la habitación de golpe. Pareció sorprendido por ver a Ren.

-Ya puedes pasar- le sonrió a la chica, que pasó deprisa por su lado, adentrándose en la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- inquirió Ren, de nuevo.

-Una clienta-contestó Horo.

-Pero yo…- _creía que sólo tenias clientes_, pensó. Es que… Ren sabía que podría con todo, y, aún así, se sentía inseguro.

-Horo…-le llamó una vocecilla, tímidamente.

-¡Ahora voy!-contestó deprisa, antes de mirar a Ren un momento- … Luego hablamos.

* * *

_Lo de siempre: muchísimas gracias._


	11. Been a son

**The guilt**

_Been a son_

* * *

Jun podía ser, a vista de todos, perfecta. Era bella, capaz y sonreía, feliz, a todos y ante todo.

Jun podría ser, a vista de muchos, tan hermosa como su madre, con aquellos ojos azules, rasgados, llenos de convicción. Pero ella no lo sentía así. Jun no acababa de comprender el rechazo y el odio que le profesaba la mujer sólo por… por haber nacido.

Jun podría ser feliz, de no haber recibido los golpes de papá cada vez que se equivocaba de gesto al servir el té.

Jun podría haber sido feliz. Querida.

_Querido._

* * *

_Been a son es una canción de Nirvana_

* * *

_Gentuza de mi amor,_

_¡gracias por leer!_


	12. X

**The guilt**

* * *

-¿Y? ¿No nos presentas, Renci?

-No.

-Soy Horo- Horo- se adelantó el peliazul, quedando delante del castaño, al lado de Ren.

El Asakura le miró un momento, de arriba abajo.

-Con que Horo-Horo, ¿eh? Soy Hao- contestó, sonriendo-. Mi hermano me ha contado maravillas de ti.

-Yoh es un gran amigo.

Hao alzó las cejas, y asintió, como pidiéndole permiso.

-Eh… ahora estoy con Ren- se excusó el Usui, tras reírse un poco.

-¿Él te paga?-inquirió, mirando al aludido. Ren sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de arrancarle los ojos de las cuencas.

-No. Él _es_ mío.

* * *

_¡Mi bonita _**Joseph**_ se ha unido a la manada de La Culpa, y ha comenzado a leer este Fic! Soy muy feliz *-*_

_Marli, cute._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. XI

**The guilt**

* * *

Nacemos de una manera, y las cosas se nos presentan sin esperar a ser correspondidas. _Aceptadas_.

A algunas, Horo creía que se las podía rechazar. Decir '_ya basta_' o '_no_'. Ren, en cambio, creía que eran sordas. Ciegas de límites.

Horo no había deseado prostituirse para poder subsistir. Y Ren… Ren no habría probado los _polvos blancos_ de haber sido avisado. _No_.

Hay veces, en las que las situaciones nos gritan, nos llaman… y viceversa.

Como cuando Horo _necesitó_ conocer a Ren; porque, de no ser así, tampoco dormiría aquella noche. O como cuando Ren _tuvo_ que patear el trasero de unos cuantos que se estaban pasando de listos.

Nacemos de una manera. Y nos presentamos cuando las situaciones nos cambian.

* * *

_¡:D!_


	14. XII

**The guilt**

* * *

Las ojeras derramadas le dicen que no _sólo está cansado_. Sus ojos están hinchados, y, aunque hacía ya rato que había dejado de llover dentro de él, aún húmedos.

Está bien, promete, cuéntamelo. Y Horokeu se lanza a sus brazos, sin esperar más.

Su padre había muerto. Se había suicidado. El cabrón abandonado se había muerto igual que mamá.

* * *

_Creo que os quiero):_


	15. XIII

**The guilt**

* * *

Grita a los cuatro vientos sus penas, como si importase lo más mínimo. Como si alguien escuchase.

Pero claro: es joven.

Se ríe ante sus propias palabras descerebradas y descabelladas ideas, dándose lástima y encontrando algo peculiar en sus pensamientos, que antes desconocía.

* * *

_Randóm y eso. D:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. NIRVANA

**The guilt**

_NIRVANA_

* * *

Ren quiere, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados y _Do re mi_ a su lado, comprender.

_Mucha gente muere todos los días. Gente es violada. Derechos humanos, oprimidos e ignorados. Hay personas que las pasan perras.  
No entiendo por qué ahora me importa más él que toda esa gente._

Sonríe cada vez que lo piensa. Es perfecto.

Nirvana.

* * *

_He de decir, que lo que está en kursiva no lo he escito yo. _

_Jo):_


	17. XIV

**The guilt**

* * *

_Mataron a mi madre por puta, Horokeu… No, no me interrumpas. Ella… era… era realmente hermosa, por lo que tenía mucho éxito. Y… tal vez fue también por eso, no lo sé, que también tenía muchos admiradores, y rivales. Ambos tan obsesivos, hasta el punto de que… bueno, ella llegó a tener miedo._

_Yo… crecí sin darme cuenta de ello. Y pensé que ella se había ido, como Jun quiso hacerme creer. Luego… descubrí que su cadáver había sido encontrado en un callejón cuando él tenía ocho años. El tío que la mató salió de la cárcel dos años más tarde._

_Yo… no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo. Es sólo eso._

Le miró, entre conmovido y dolido por sus palabras. Horokeu asintió una vez.

* * *

_Odio este chingo capítulo _|:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. XV

**The guilt**

* * *

Recuerda cuando sonreía por lo ingenuo que era. Lo recuerda, como si ya no fuesen jóvenes. Como si se les escapase la vida.

Habla de manera soberbia, porque tiene razón, y lo sabe. Y, aunque se equivoca con sus acciones, su palabras siempre son las correctas.

Se mueve como si fuese un Dios entre cucarachas, como lo siente. Pero luego se empequeñece, cuando siente un ceño fruncido en su dirección o la culpa de los errores Cual capa de plomo sobre sus hombros.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. XVI

**The guilt**

* * *

_Se está acabando_, no pudo evitar pensar. Pero no quería creerlo. No quería acabarse a sí mismo también.

_Se está pudriendo_. Era obvio que lo hacía. Cada vez más flaco y lánguido.

_Se está terminando_, repetía, sin poder evitarlo. Quiso que fuese inmortal. Quiso que el mundo, su mundo, no acabase en ese momento, deteriorándose a cada paso que Ren daba hacia el final.

No quería caer en lo decadente del mundo. Quería seguir en aquella asquerosa burbuja de falsas esperanzas, que olía a eternidad y libertad.

_Es el final._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer, gentuza mía! _TT^TT


	20. XVII

**The guilt**

* * *

Miró con algo de recelo a Ren, mientras un chico se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Es la última. Lo necesita-prometió él.

Horo no supo si creerle. Quiso hacerlo igual.

Al día siguiente, otro chico también lo necesitó. Y el próximo, fue una chica a la que, meses más tarde, encontraron muerta.

_Lo necesitan_, pensó Horokeu.

* * *

_Capítulos de relleno rules._


	21. XVIII

**The guilt**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Horo que ya bastaba?

De una manera u otra, lo sentía injusto. El otro le había hecho caso, y él… él hacía crecerla cada vez más.

Sabía que Horo no era idiota. Que se daría cuenta y que, cuando eso pasase, discutirían, pasarían tiempo sin hablarse, para luego acabar ensalivados y sudorosos en cualquier sitio de cualquier lado.

Pero… no fue así. Ésa vez, Horo se enfadó en serio. Porque, demonios, estaba harto.

Y Ren, por fin, lo entendió.

* * *

_¡Se nos viene el final, lectores! :'D_


	22. XIX

**The guilt**

* * *

_Habría estado bien tener un pie fuera_, piensa, desorientado.

Ya ni sabe cómo ha acabado ahí, ni el por qué. No sabe si ha venido con Horo y si debería buscarle, pero lo hace igual.

Se encuentra rodeado de borrachos gritando a mujeres, que esconden el desagrado en ligeras ropas de lentejuelas y sonrisas fáciles de sus rojos labios.

Ren acaba acostado en una cama de quién sabe dónde.

_Mierda_, piensa, _estoy perdido_.

* * *

_¡Realmente estoy agradecida! :'D_


	23. XX

**The guilt**

* * *

_Me voy_, escuchó, cuando Ren pronunció ésas palabras. Y, tal vez, no lo quería decir así. Pero Horo así lo entendió. Como el principio de una despedida.

Decidiendo no insistir, porque no quería que aquello fuese a más, asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

Y Ren se olvidó de besarle antes de irse.

* * *

_Se acaba ):_


	24. XXI

******The guilt**

* * *

Vacío.

Le había parecido una palabra fácil, simple. Una de cinco letras, que resultaba lenta y triste.

El está vacío.

Significa que estás solo, ¿cierto?

Bien. Horokeu no supo realmente lo lento que era el vacío hasta que Ren se vació.

* * *

_ Me estoy muriendo. Y mi gato no me acompaña._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	25. XXII

******The guilt**

* * *

No sabe si es la cama, que se siente dura, o si es sólo el cuerpo, irremediablemente frágil entre sus temblorosos brazos.

Ya ni recuerda lo que hizo. De cuántas maneras lo intentó. Sólo sabe que no fue suficiente.

Pide perdón, porque, en el momento de actuar, sólo podía pensar. Porque él ya no estaría más con él.

Es idiota por acariciar su rostro. _Está pálido, Horo. Olvídalo._

Pero no puede. Le golpea, como si sintiese.

Y suplica. Como si escuchasen. Grita y llora, como si fuese su vida la que se pierde y sus venas las vacías.

Es idiota por egoísta, por pedir un perdón que no merece. Por sólo pensar en los futuros amaneceres sin él.

Pero… es que Ren ya está muy pálido. Y vacío.


	26. All apologies

**The guilt**

* * *

Habría querido irme contigo. Dejarlo todo atrás. Vivir felices y juntos. Caminar de la mano por un lago de fuego.  
Me habría gustado ser Ren, sin más. Sin el peso de un apellido, de los errores.  
Del pasado.  
Me habría gustado ayudarte a olvidar.

piensa, en su último viaje.

* * *

_All apologies es una canción de Nirvana._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer, gente!_


	27. XXIII

******The guilt**

* * *

Fue la pérdida, tal vez, el secreto, de su perdido corazón. Y no el volver a aceptar ofertas de sábanas desconocidas a cambio de precios.

Fue el '_ya no más, no más_' de la ausencia, y no el estar solo lo que le hacía llorar.

Fue su nombre no pronunciado por labios pálidos y la sangre rota por la aguja.

Fue el resto de los demás, que continuaron como si nada; como si _él_ estuviese aquí.

Fue la sonrisa fingida cuando tuvo que regresar a lo que _él_ menos querría.

Fue el '_todo irá bien_' no pronunciado de su amigo.

Fue el gemido de su nombre ahogado.

Fueron las ganas de borrarle, lo que lo acabó.

Fue la voluntad de seguir la que le obligó a caminar sin sonrisas, al siguiente tipo que no conocía. Uno que no entendía que Horokeu estaba harto.

* * *

_The end ):_

_Realmente me gustó escribir este Fic y quedarme hasta las tantas de la madrugada para cumplir el plazo. Agradezco a esas personas que se han pasado y lo han leído._

_Y, claro, _**¡feliz cumpleaños, Marli! **_Putos sacrificios por tu maldita conformida. _|:

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores del Fic!_

_Nos leemos._


End file.
